hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Minazuki Karen
Minazuki Karen '(水無月 かれん ''Minazuki Karen ''or 'มินาซึกิ คาเรน '''in the Thai sub) is a 3rd grade secondary student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, and the last Cure to join th thumb e group in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Because of her parents job, she has been raised by the mansion's butler. At school, she is the student council president, and very popular by the juniors together with her fellow student council member, classmate and best friend, Akimoto Komachi, for her cool and inspiring demeanor. Her alter ego is the Cure of Intelligence, '''Cure Aqua (キュアアクア Kyua Akua). Personality Karen is admired by other students due to her calm and stoic nature. This, however, is her outer character--she is actually very lonely, especially when thinking about her parents, whom she secretly misses. In the beginning, she was full of enthusiasm as a class representative before she met Komachi. Because she has known Komachi for such a long time, Karen often feels responsible for being there for her; to an extent, she feels this way about everyone, believing it to be a natural responsibility of the president of the student council. Because of her position, Karen is able to memorize all the names and faces of all the Cinq Lumières students, and also easily takes responsibility when something happens to the school, as seen in the second episode where she wants Nozomi to explain what happened to the library the other day. Because of her loneliness when her parents are away and her responsibility of the school, it causes her to believe that she needs to do things by herself. In YPC505 and YPC506 , she doesn't believe in make up stories hen she was with the precures about joining them, but during their company, she had fun. When she meets Coco, she was quite stunned, as in paralyzed way, ? and expressed little o her reaction, but really stunned. When a Kowaina came and attacked, she was scared, but seeing her friends hurt, she wanted to help. When the blue butterfly disappeared, she was shocked of not being chosen and held lot of grief and deppression. But encouraged by Nozomi and stunned by her her Hopes and friendship, she was happy and dealed with her that even though she is not a Precure, they will be good friends and appreitates it. Finally, she became a Precure in the end of Ep.6 and the more she spends time with her teamates, the more she have fun with (her) friends. In YPCGG29, Jii-ya commented that she is making jokes that makes him happy, in words, she developed a tiny joking habit , but still responsible and serious. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose '- "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" is the official transformation phrase Karen uses to transform into Cure Aqua in ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Karen's Pinky Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Her body then gets covered in a blue glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and shoes. Her hair gets styled, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Aqua recits her introductory speech. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Karen's CureMo opens and she presses the buttons while saying, "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" The CureMo's screen glows and her body gets surrounded in blue light. A blue tunnel then appears with light showing at the end. Karen appears with her body glowing blue and surrounded by streams of water. She becomes encased in a globe of water and when it bursts, Karen is fully clothed. Cure Aqua then flies down, opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Relationships Her parents are musicians and often go on tour, and as such Karen has been mostly raised by her butler. She misses her mother and father, but will not ask for them to come home for fear of disturbing their work, so despite wealth and popularity, she is often lonely when not with Akimoto Komachi. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member, and they are inseparable at school. Seen around school as cool and inspiring, most of the students look up to her, though this does not interest her much. Over the course of the series, Karen also becomes particularly close to Natsuki Rin and Milk. Etymology '''Minazuki (水無月) : Mi (水) translates to "water", obviously referring to her water-based powers as Cure Aqua. Na (無) translates to "nothingness", and was possibly only included as a common component in Japanese surnames. Zuki (月) translates to "moon". 水無月 is also the sixth month of the lunar calendar, which means a month of water (rainy month in Asia). Karen (かれん) : can be both a Japanese and English name. The most common and likely intended Japanese meaning is "lovely" (可憐), while there are many other ways to be written in kanji. As an English name, the origin of Greek is "pure". Her name means, "water nothingless moon lovely." or "water nothingless moon pure." Cure Aqua ''': This name indicates her power over water, as "aqua" is Latin for "water". Aqua is also a color which lies exactly between blue and green. Songs Karen's voice actor Maeda Ai, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Sanpei Yuko who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Takeuchi Junko '''who voices Natsuki Rin, '''Ise Mariya who voices Kasugano Urara, Nagano Ai 'who voices Akimoto Komachi, and later, '''Sendai Eri '''who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *Heavenly Blue *Kitto Daijoubu (I'll be Alright) Duets *Kodomo no Jikan (A Child's Time) (''Along with Nagano Ai) *Soshite, Sekai wa Hirogatte Iku (And the World Will Expand) (Along with Nagano Ai) *Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *Shine 5 Hearts (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, and Nagano Ai) *Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, and Nagano Ai) *1, 2, Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, and Nagano Ai) *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and also Mayu Kudo) Trivia *Cure Aqua is the second blue Pretty Cure, preceded by Cure Windy. *Cure Aqua is the first water themed-Cure, preceding Cure Marine. * Karen's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. *Karen occasionally shows an exaggerated fondness for grape juice. YPC525 *Karen has a number of similarities to Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure, most notably their nearly identical backgrounds and their reputations for being highly intelligent and polite. As such, her relationship with Rin is interesting in how much it differs from Honoka's relationship with Nagisa. This may be due to their opposite Cure forms; Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua control fire and water respectively, which are frequently depicted as opposites. Also, as Urara points out in the same episode, the two also represent passion and intelligence, another well-established opposite. *Karen is the first Pretty Cure to do not have a traditional Japanese name. *Karen is the third Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * Karen is the sixth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Karen is the fourth Pretty Cures to be an only child. *Karen's relationship with Milk is implied to be analogous to those between Nozomi and Coco, Komachi and Natts, and Urara and Syrup. *Karen is never seen expressing romantic interest in a male character, except when others are doing the same.YPC507 *Cure Aqua's Aqua Ribbon is the source of a rare inconsistency between the animation and merchandise. Merchandise representing the item consistently depicts it as a long, blue, whip-like ribbon attached to a handle similar in appearance to the Rouge Tact. In the animation, however, the ribbon is absent; the item consists solely of the handle, which the writers would occasionally interpret as a sword hilt. The reason for this discrepancy is unknown. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Karen is represented by the iris, which symbolizes love and sympathy in the Language of Flowers. *Karen is the first Pretty Cure in history to play a musical instrument (violin). *Karen is the second blue Pretty Cure to have a ponytail. *Karen is the first person to have a butler, the second one is Yotsuba Alice, with her butler Sebastian. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Both are polite speech. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite students. * Both have same of the Thai Actress's voice. Kujou Hikari * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both are polite speech. Hyuuga Saki * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. Yumehara Nozomi * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kasugano Urara * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Akimoto Komachi * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both have same of the Thai Actress's voice. Yamabuki Inori * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Surname as 4 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both like flowers. Kurumi Erika * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Both are president student. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. * Both can play a musical instrument. Minamino Kanade * Surname has 4 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both was well groomed. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirabe Ako * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Real name has 2 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both are president student. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both not a glutton Aida Mana * Real name has 2 syllables. * Good of academics. * Both are president student. * Both are only child. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Yotsuba Alice * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Have butler in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both like flowers. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. * Both are polite speech. Aino Megumi * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirayuki Hime * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Omori Yuko * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hikawa Iona * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Kaido Minami * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. * Both are president student. * Both was well groomed. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Amanogawa Kirara * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Akagi Towa * Good of academics. * Both are polite speech. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Sakagami Ayumi * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Rank '''The Best Rank *2009 , 2010 : 4th The Rank *2009 : 4th *2010 : 4th *2011 : 6th *2012 : 7th *2013 : 8th *2014 : 8th * 2015 : 7th(1st Half) , 8th(2nd Half) * 2016 : 7th(1st Half) , 8th(2nd Half) * 2017 : The Average Rank *7th Gallery Gogo10.jpg DX10.jpg DX210.jpg DX310.jpg NS10.png NS210.jpg NS310.jpg SC10.png KM10.png 15.jpg Num-15.png หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Blue Cures